sheldon_the_2020_filmfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheldon
Sheldon is 2020 fantasy comedy-drama epic fantasy adventure film. The film is directed by Mike Mitchell and Andy Muschietti and written by Gary Dauberman. Produced by New Line Cinema, Vertigo Entertainment and Rideback, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, the film is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020, in RealD 3D and select IMAX theaters. Synopsis Plot Cast Wallace Shawn.png|Wallace Shawn as Rex Van Helsing|link=Rex Van Helsing Ty Burrell.png|Ty Burrell as Mr. Hector Peabody|link=Hector Peabody Steve Martin.png|Steve Martin as Harris Bowfinger|link=Harris Bowfinger Steve Carell.png|Steve Carell as Supreme Chancellor Felonious Wonderstone|link=Felonious Wonderstone Simon Pegg.png|Simon Pegg as Montgomery "Scotty" Trubshaw|link=Montgomery Trubshaw Seth Rogen.png|Seth Rogen as Frank Flarsky|link=Frank Flarsky Sean Hayes.png|Sean Hayes as Hank Tinkles|link=Hank Tinkles Scarlett Johansson.png|Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff|link=Natasha Romanoff Robert De Niro.png|Robert De Niro as General Captain Shakespeare|link=Fearless Leader Jack Shakespeare Puss in Boots.png|Frank Welker as Muir the Cat|link=Muir Cooper Peter Dinklage.png|Peter Dinklage as Mayor Simon Betterman|link=Simon Betterman Paul Rudd.png|Paul Rudd as Scott Lang|link=Scott Lang Neil Patrick Harris.png|Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf Winslow|link=Count Olaf Winslow Mike Myers.png|Mike Myers as Austin Wayne Rubell|link=Austin Rubell Michelle Pfeiffer.png|Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet Van Dyne|link=Janet Van Dyne Maya Rudolph.png|Maya Rudolph as Christine Hernandez|link=Christine Hernandez Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele.png|Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele as Murray and Melvin Sneedly|link=Murray and Melvin Sneedly Jude Law.png|Jude Law as Walter Snicket Lawson|link=Walter Lawson Josh Gad.png|Josh Gad as Chuck Bailey Lamonsoff|link=Chuck Lamonsoff Jonah Hill.png|Jonah Hill as Morton Tannenbaum Stewart|link=Morton Stewart Jon Hamm.png|Jon Hamm as Herb Bernstein|link=Herb Bernstein John Malkovich.png|John Malkovich as Humma Kavula|link=Humma Kavula John Leguizamo.png|John Leguizamo as Martin Jimmy Valenzuela|link=Martin Valenzuela Jim Parsons.png|Jim Parsons as Sheldon Sidney Cooper|link=Sheldon Cooper Jenny Slate.png|Jenny Slate as Lena Thackleman|link=Lena Thackleman Jeff Goldblum.png|Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster Ian Malcolm|link=Ian Malcolm Jason Bateman.png|Jason Bateman as Trevor Boyd|link=Trevor Boyd Jack Black.png|Jack Black as Dexter Barnavelt|link=Dexter Barnavelt Hugh Laurie.png|Hugh Laurie as Frederick Palmer|link=Frederick Palmer Heimdall.png|Idris Elba as Balthazar Edison|link=Balthazar Edison Hank Azaria.png|Hank Azaria as Gerard Knight|link=Gerard Knight George Lopez.png|George Lopez as Thurman Lyle|link=Thurman Lyle Forest Whitaker.png|Forest Whitaker as Ira Kennedy|link=Ira Kennedy Danny DeVito.png|Danny DeVito as Max Cooper|link=Max Cooper Craig Robinson.png|Craig Robinson as Doc Gentry|link=Doc Gentry Craig Ferguson.png|Craig Ferguson as Whitney Macintosh|link=Whitney Macintosh Chris Pratt.png|Chris Pratt as Sheriff Rex Quill|link=Rex Quill Brendan Fraser.png|Brendan Fraser as George Cooper|link=George Cooper Bobby Cannavale.png|Bobby Cannavale as Guy Van Pelt|link=Guy Van Pelt Bill Hader.png|Bill Hader as Leonard Flint Tozier|link=Leonard Tozier Aziz Ansari.png|Aziz Ansari as Squint Briggs|link=Squint Briggs Anthony Anderson.png|Anthony Anderson as Bones Perkins|link=Bones Perkins Anna Kendrick.png|Anna Kendrick as Padmé Amidala Hammond-Cooper|link=Padmé Hammond Amy Poehler.png|Amy Poehler as Eleanor Cooper|link=Eleanor Cooper *Wallace Shawn as Rex Van Helsing *Ty Burrell as Mr. Hector Peabody *Steve Martin as Harris Bowfinger *Steve Carell as Supreme Chancellor Felonious Wonderstone *Simon Pegg as Montgomery "Scotty" Trubshaw *Seth Rogen as Frank Flarsky *Sean Hayes as Hank Tinkles *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff *Robert De Niro as General Captain Shakespeare *Frank Welker as Muir the Cat *Peter Dinklage as Mayor Simon Betterman *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang *Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf Winslow *Mike Myers as Austin Wayne Rubell *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet Van Dyne *Maya Rudolph as Christine Hernandez *Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele as Murray and Melvin Sneedly *Jude Law as Walter Snicket Lawson *Josh Gad as Chuck Bailey Lamonsoff *Jonah Hill as Morton Tannenbaum Stewart *Jon Hamm as Herb Bernstein *John Malkovich as Humma Kavula *John Leguizamo as Martin Jimmy Valenzuela *Jim Parsons as Sheldon Sidney Cooper *Jenny Slate as Lena Thackleman *Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster Ian Malcolm *Jason Bateman as Trevor Boyd *Jack Black as Dexter Barnavelt *Hugh Laurie as Frederick Palmer *Idris Elba as Balthazar Edison *Hank Azaria as Gerard Knight *George Lopez as Thurman Lyle *Forest Whitaker as Ira Kennedy *Danny DeVito as Max Cooper *Craig Robinson as Doc Gentry *Craig Ferguson as Whitney Macintosh *Chris Pratt as Sheriff Rex Quill *Brendan Fraser as George Cooper *Bobby Cannavale as Guy Van Pelt *Bill Hader as Leonard Flint Tozier *Aziz Ansari as Squint Briggs *Anthony Anderson as Bones Perkins *Anna Kendrick as Padmé Amidala Hammond-Cooper *Amy Poehler as Eleanor Cooper Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Sheldon and LEGO Sheldon'' Angry Birds Sheldon is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Sheldon, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on July 18, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Sheldon will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Sheldon is a LEGO-themed video game based on Sheldon. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. TvTropes page * Main article: Sheldon/Tropes Production and development * See also: Production of Sheldon On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Batman Begins, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], Rogue One, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_The_Dark_World Thor: The Dark World], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok], Zookeeper, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_(miniseries) Alice], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anchorman:_The_Legend_of_Ron_Burgundy Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cats_%26_Dogs Cats & Dogs], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie The Lego Movie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valiant_(film) Valiant], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_Movie:_Sponge_Out_of_Water The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water], Rango, [https://marvelanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Next_Avengers:_Heroes_of_Tomorrow_(Video) Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow], as well as The Loud House episode It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. Music * See also: Sheldon/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron, Black Panther, and The Grinch, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. Release Sheldon was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in March 6, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, directors Mitchell and Muschietti, producer Jay Roach, screenwriter Dauberman, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Sheldon In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Sheldon set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray. Trivia :Main article: Sheldon/Trivia Gallery * Main article: Sheldon/Gallery 'Animated remake' * Main article: Sheldon (2025 film) On November 15, 2020, a computer-animated Sheldon reboot movie was announced by Warner Animation Group following the success of the original film. On May 6, 2021, the film will be released on May 5, 2025.